


Mont Blanc

by whiteberry



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteberry/pseuds/whiteberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чертов Галахад. Право, чертов Галахад.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mont Blanc

Это похоже на восхождение на Монблан без должной подготовки; Эггзи застревает на половине, и это около восьми тысяч футов к вершине или столько же к подножию. В грязь, нищету и беззаконие, из которых его выдернула сильная рука.

Чертов Галахад.

Гэри зарывается с головой в мифологию, после двух часов уже не понимая хитросплетения британского эпоса; утром его бесцеремонно выдергивает из сна Мерлин, с неизменно бесстрастным выражением лица. Здесь у всех словно одинаковые маски, одинаковые улыбки, одинаковые жесты, слова, мысли.

Координатор гоняет его по дистанции уже который круг, и у Эггзи уже буквально язык свешивается набок, как у запыхавшейся псины, во всем этом чертовом обмундировании, с оружием наперевес. Мерлин только отпускает язвительные комментарии, наверняка при этом ухмыляясь в свой кофе или чай. Анвин падает на землю там же, где стоит, едва только слышит заветное «стоп». До резиденции он плетется еле-еле, подволакивая левую ногу, встречаемый укоризненным взглядом Галахада. На ответ сил нет, и Эггзи только машет рукой.

Следующее утро похоже на предыдущее до малейшей детали, исключая то, что на Мерлине свитер сегодня цвета опавшей хвои. Раньше Эггзи бы не то, что не выразился – даже и думать так не думал. Он слушает расписание индивидуальной тренировки, беспечно ухмыляясь Рокси. Вот и добро пожаловать в Kingsman – даже дни до занудства одинаковые.

Вечером его вызывает к себе Харт, и Гэри ничего не остается, как подчиниться, хотя после кросса ноги ноют так ужасно, что впору научиться передвигаться на руках. Из кабинета льется приглушенный свет; наверняка Галахад сейчас сидит за своим столом, уткнувшись в какое-либо чтиво.

\- Я читал про рыцарей, - заявляет ему с порога Анвин, и уже совершенно бесполезно напоминать про правила приличия; Харт с легким вздохом сворачивает газету, жестом показывая, что он заинтересован. – Честно?  
\- Конечно.  
\- Полная фигня. Вы знали, что Галахад незаконнорожденный сын Ланселота?

Гэри падает в кресло, немедленно разваливаясь, отстукивая на колене незамысловатый ритм. Галахад смотрит чуть вопросительно, и это все, что можно прочесть на непроницаемом лице.

\- Я изучал британский эпос, - склоняет голову он, - оттуда можно почерпнуть для кодекса джентльмена много полезного.  
\- Так вы – святой? – и не думает хоть на минуту прислушаться нахальный юнец, взъерошивая светлые волосы. – И где ваш Грааль?

Харт воздерживается от усталого жеста, слыша в динамике смешок Мерлина, который, как паук, сидит в центре хитросплетенных нитей, улавливая малейшее колебание любой из них. Эггзи разглядывает заголовки газет, как всегда, останавливая палец на одной из верхних, зная, что получит сжатый рассказ о громко напечатанных словах.

Ему кажется, что в этот раз вершина осталась так и непокоренной.

Это похоже на обретение новой религии; несуществующий Боже, Эггзи все равно никогда не верил во всю эту чушь, изредка слыша на захолустных улицах заунывный перезвон. Во что верили рыцари Круглого стола – Святой Грааль, чаша с кровью, это больше смахивает на ужасную пошлость.

Анвин заваливается в резиденцию за полночь, с разбитой губой и кровью на яркой толстовке. Весел и расслаблен; возможно, дать свободный вечер ему было ошибкой. Галахад видит его на камерах, пока тот пробирается к своей, теперь уже отдельной, комнате, напевая строки песни. У него хватает ума не быть слишком шумным, а у Харта не хватает терпения оставить все, как есть. 

Окно распахнуто настежь, ночной ветер врывается свежестью в комнату; свет яркой полосой бьет в глаза из открытой двери в ванную, откуда слышится бурление воды и все тот же мотив. Эггзи щурится на силуэт чуть насмешливо, зачерпывая ладонью теплую воду.

\- Вам не спится? Выспались, пока в коме валялись? Или что еще вы там делали... – Он погружается в ванну плавно, без лишнего всплеска, серая ткань футболки мигом становится темной. – Между прочим, - Галахад вынужден удерживать идеальную маску бесстрастности, хотя где-то внутри им же выстроенной темницы рвется наружу Гарри, - с длинными волосами вам больше шло.

Нахальный мальчишка, черт бы его побрал, подмигивает, растягивая губы в ухмылке, погружаясь в воду с головой. Секундная стрелка назойливо тикает набатом в ушах у Харта, приближаясь к двум минутам. Лицо у Анвина даже сейчас с будто прилипшей усмешкой; или это все искажает рябь от редких пузырьков кислорода.

\- Долго изволите дурачиться? – Гэри фыркает под водой, тут же плотно сжимая губы. 

Четыре минуты не так уж и сложно для тренированного парня, пусть и не поступившего в морскую пехоту, поэтому Галахад вполне может прочесть заметку в газете, сделать глоток чая; что еще в минуты ожидания делают джентльмены?

Точно не разглядывают пижонские кроссовки на небрежно закинутых на бортик ванной ногах.

Галахад не считает время, но пять минут уж точно ускользнули, растворяясь в прозрачной воде. Он переводит взгляд на лицо необычно спокойно лежащего Анвина: глаза закрыты, из приоткрытого рта вырываются подкрашенные киноварью пузырьки. Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть показным спектаклем. 

Харт действует быстро, приподнимая Эггзи за голову, что бессильно откидывается на ладонь. Из уголка губ вяло стекает размытая водой струйка крови, пока он прикладывает пальцы к пульсу на шее. Но его опережают, притягивая и без того ближе. На губах остается привкус металлической крови, а ладонь ложится на затылок и настойчиво тянет вниз, заставляя перегнуться через бортик, погрузиться в воду и услышать сквозь шум в ушах такое загнанное биение собственного сердца, пока дыхание делится одно на двоих. 

Это даже не поцелуй; Эггзи прижимается в его губам отчаянно, забирая кислород, второй рукой вцепляясь в плечо. Галахад вытаскивает его, жестко стиснув пальцы в мокрых прядях. Анвин упрямо поджимает губы, не отводит жадного взгляда, уверенный в каком-то действии: хоть пощечина, хоть что-то. 

\- Больше никаких отгулов, - глухо произносит Харт, заставляя себя хотя бы уйти с достоинством.  
\- Да, сэр, - откликается Гэри с неясным вызовом.

Ему кажется, что Святой Грааль, как и рыцарь, прикоснувшийся к нему, остался недосягаемым.

Это похоже на гипоксию на высоте почти шестнадцати тысяч футов; вершина Монблана слепит глаза, сверкая чистым кристаллом в лучах солнца. Эггзи ворочается в постели наедине с бессонницей, дышит часто, словно горло перехвачено невидимой удавкой.

Право, чертов Галахад.

Прогулки по Лондону не доставляют никакого удовольствия, когда моросит мелкий, как из пульверизатора, дождь; ноги автоматически несут Эггзи туда, где он не появлялся уже очень давно. Да и к черту, Мерлин все равно как-то обмолвился, что на нем висит передатчик. Анвин и надеется, что слежки за ним не будет, и в то же время…

Его мысли обрывает подвыпившая компания, вываливающаяся из захудалого бара. Не нужно много громких фраз, чтобы возник конфликт на пустом месте. Эггзи вспоминает старые времена – весело тогда было, нет слов, - уклоняясь от прямого удара в лицо, но что он сделает против пятерых? Он же не Галахад. Анвин отвлекается всего на мгновение, чувствуя холодный удар в бок. Пьяницы мигом трезвеют, испуганно о чем-то переговариваются, оставляя, наконец, Гэри в покое на мокром асфальте с окровавленным боком.

Нарвался; Эггзи рассматривает в неверном свете запачканные в крови пальцы, машинально прижимая руку к боку. Вечернее время, глупо думать, что на улице так много прохожих, но он все же натыкается на какую-то сердобольную женщину со свертками, которая вызывает ему «скорую».

В свете яркой лампы Анвин дышит часто, не слушая наставления врача, и теряет сознание.

Кровь все течет между пальцев, густая, насыщенная, фруктовая сангрия – на языке чувствуется чуть горьковатый вкус ликера с ноткой лимона. Белая вершина в перистых облаках, в восходящих лучах бордового рассвета. Ощущение чужой руки в волосах, притягивает ближе, мутный привкус крови на губах и один вдох на двоих. Остановка сердца.

Анвин подскакивает на постели, отчего бок начинает ныть, весь опутанный проводками, в палате, которая мало смахивает на стационар. Хотя бы тем, что на краю кровати сидит Галахад, с интересом его разглядывающий. От такого пристального внимания Эггзи слегка теряется – но только слегка.

\- Приставили ко мне нянечку? Но я надеялся на медсестричку в коротком халате.

Харт изгибает бровь, насмешливо, никак не комментируя.

\- Впрочем, ты тоже можешь надеть халат. – О, Эггзи нарывается так бесшабашно, кривя бледные губы в ухмылке.  
\- Думаю, тебе все же лучше лечь, - ненавязчиво и властно, как только он и умеет, произносит Гарри, ладонью надавливая парню на плечо. Невозмутим ровно настолько, насколько Анвин начинает раздражаться.

Он уже почти открывает рот для какой-нибудь откровенной пошлости, что заставит Галахада поморщиться и произнести проникновенную речь о манерах, но одна деталь цепляет его, и Гэри, покорно укладываясь, смотрит уже заинтересованно.

\- Ты без очков.  
\- Верно. – Харт подтверждает кивком, а на губах расцветает такая притягательная усмешка, словно точно отзеркаленная от самого Эггзи, что сдержаться на месте просто невозможно. Эггзи и не собирается.

И поцелуй имеет связь с реальностью – также горчит на губах.


End file.
